Foosball
Foosball is an important part of dubizzle culture, it's the fuel that move dubizzlers. It’s a natural nursery for memes, the place where people gather after lunch or after 6pm to spend time together in an unique synergy. Some people consider it the “smoking break” for non-smokers. Knockout Foosball Knockout is a variation invented on dubizzle to minimize the waiting period that a usual normal game takes, allowing more people to play at the same time. Originally called “Rotational Foosball with Music and Two Balls”, the game was played with two balls and music, but the currently version of the game is now played with only one ball and most of the time without the music. The game work in the following way: every time someone scores, the player in defence who couldn’t defend is out, the player on attack goes to defence and a new player is inserted in the game. The players who are not playing should be responsible for picking the songs. Rules Almost every time Knockout Foosball is played, a new rule is made, which is carefully elaborated by screaming “NEW RULE!” and explaining it to the current players. After this process, the rule is then analysed by the Knockout Rules Committee, which approves the new created rule most of the time in about 9 seconds after its creation. : Transition Rule Every time there are more than 4 players, the normal foosball is converted to knockout foosball, except when a normal game is about to finish. Life Rule This rule is enabled most of the times, except when there are too many people playing. Every time the same team scores 5 goals, the team gets a life, which means it takes two goals to eliminate them. Killing a team’s life counts as two goals. After getting the first life, it’s necessary to score 7 goals to get another one, and two goals more for every further life, which is usually unlikely to happen anyway. Second Ball This rules is disabled most of the times. When a game takes too long to finish, going on for more than two or three minutes, a second ball must be inserted in the game. New Guy First This rule is enabled most of the times. Every time someone new comes to the foosball table and a knockout game is going on, this person it’s automatically the next person to play. When there are multiple new guys, it’s alternated by one new guy, then one old guy (the next guy in the queue), then another new guy. It doesn't count! First hit goals from the middle doesn't count, unless it hits someone else. Famous Moves The Pakistani Performed most of the time by Kumail, it consists in a diagonal fast shot which usually shoots the ball in between the defence mini-players line. The Polish Performed by Wojciech, it’s a really fast shot that can be done both pulling or pushing the ball (which makes it hard to predict) and shooting, after going around the ball for a few seconds. The Portuguese Performed by Pacheco, it’s really similar to The Polish, but the player stays in a weird position, almost behind the foosball table. This shot is also known by “The Peri-Peri Shot”. The Hurricane Performed most of the time by Andrew, it consists in pushing the ball and doing a spin, which is completely impossible to predict. Some people consider it an ilegal move, but it’s allowed on Knockout Foosball. Foosgolf In the absence of the cork ball, a new variation of the game was invented using a Golf ball, named Foosgolf, which requires different skills to control the slippery golf ball. They’ve made a study that says foosgolf is about 76% louder than normal foosball. Foosball Memes As said before, the foosball table is a natural nursery for memes. Most of the memes created there are used in different ocasions outside of foosball, and pretty much anything can become a meme, even the most basic phrase like Jeethu's "Do something!". : It's not happening Coined by Najam, used when the ball stops in a way that is not reachable by any of the mini foosball guys, it mean the game should be restarted from the center, except if the ball stops after the defence line, which means it should start from the defence corner. To touch the ball when it’s still “happening” it’s usually called “to do a Najam” (or scoring on yourself or just being overly annoying while playing or at any other moment). You are not one bedroom apartment Coined By Hichem, used when the player on defence don’t defend properly, implying that the player is acting like a one bedroom apartment (?) for not moving. It’s usually followed by “'It’s like you are not even there'”. It’s used most of the time with Hichem’s Russian/Tunisian ascent. The Ball Stealer A magical being that is responsible for the disappearance of all the balls. Never seen by any dubizzler, it’s the foosball players nemesis.